


Twisted Knots

by soulless_lover



Series: Cluedo Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Cluedo Drabbles, Drabble Collection, Light BDSM, M/M, References to Clue | Cluedo, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is completely abnormal, you realize–ah!”</p><p>“Yes.” A soft chuckle as the knot is tied, perhaps a bit more loosely than the devil would have liked. “You’re enjoying it, though, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Ciel in the game room with the silk cravat."
> 
> minimally edited.

“This is completely abnormal, you realize–ah!”

“Yes.” A soft chuckle as the knot is tied, perhaps a bit more loosely than the devil would have liked. “You’re enjoying it, though, aren’t you?”

The boy rolls his hips in time with Sebastian’s, panting. “Shut up!”

“Ah, quite the witty rejoinder, my lord. Have you been practicing in the looking-glass?” Ciel bites him viciously, which is exactly what he’d hoped for. “Nnn–!”

The boy rocks against him, his small feet kicking a few billiards across the felt. “You’re a filthy, deviant thing…!”

“Yes,” Sebastian answers, his eyes gleaming. “And you enjoy that, as well.”

“Ah–!” Ciel convulses suddenly, spattering the butler’s front with sticky droplets, his head thrown back in pleasure; Sebastian follows shortly thereafter, pumping his hips up into the boy, growling with evil delight.

Sebastian laughs as Ciel collapses onto his chest, panting. “There, now, you see, my lord? You did find that pleasurable, didn’t you?”

Ciel’s cheeks are flushed with embarrassment and afterglow as he reaches up to untie the devil’s wrists, his gaze averted. “I’ve no idea why I went along with it - it was your perverse idea, don’t forget.”

Sebastian uses a freed hand to tip his little master’s chin up. “I shan’t - nor shall I forget how much you enjoyed my ‘perverse’ idea. Shall I begin keeping a silk scarf in your bedside table?”

Ciel slaps him across the face, then kisses him roughly. “Don’t push your luck, demon.”

END.


End file.
